1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power turbine test apparatus for testing a power turbine, in particular, for independently operating and testing a power turbine to be mounted in an internal combustion engine for a ship or in an internal combustion engine for a land power generator.
This application is based on Japanese Patent Application No. 2007-044031, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
As a power turbine to be mounted in an internal combustion engine for a ship or in an internal combustion engine for a land power generator, for example, those disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. Hei 02-241926 and Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Application, Publication No. Sho 63-118340 are known.
Conventionally, in the case of carrying out an independent operation test on such a turbine prior to shipping, or in response to a request of a customer or a classification society, a method is used, in which compressed air generated by a large size auxiliary blower is supplied to the test object power turbine to rotate a rotation shaft of the power turbine, while a dynamometer for load absorption linked via reduction gears absorbs (recovers) the power obtained by this rotation. Accordingly, reduction gears, a dynamometer, and a large size auxiliary blower are required to carry out an independent operation test of a power turbine, and as a result there is a problem of high equipment cost.
Furthermore, since a large amount of electric power is required in order to operate a large auxiliary blower, there is a problem of high testing cost.